


Risk Factor

by vampirewarden



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, literally porn with very little plot, mild d/s relationship, they get walked in on sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewarden/pseuds/vampirewarden
Summary: Alex Cabot is having a bad day. That is, until Olivia Benson comes into her office with every intent to improve her mood.AKA, Alex & Olivia in Alex's office, and Olivia under the desk. One-shot.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Risk Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published smut fic, so go easy on me! 
> 
> Heads up, Elliot sort of walks in on the ladies but he isn't directly involved in any capacity.

Alex rested her head in her hands, sighing loudly. The case files spread out on her desk were making less and less sense the more she read them, and she was beginning to wonder if she had a case at all. The victim’s statement didn’t make sense, their only suspect’s alibi was looking pretty solid, and Warner hadn’t been able to find any foolproof DNA evidence. Her thoughts were interrupted when her office door opened and Olivia Benson stepped into the room, closing it behind her with a soft click. Alex continued looking over her notes, waving absentmindedly at her visitor.

“Liv, please tell me you aren’t here to talk about the case. I am  _ so _ in over my head right now, and I don’t have any answers for you.”

“No, babe, that’s not why I’m here.”

That sentence is what caused Alex to finally look up, locking eyes with the detective.  _ Babe? She’s never used pet names at work before.  _ She thought, chewing on the end of her pen.  _ What is she up to? _

Olivia took a couple of steps closer to Alex’s desk, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “I figured you were having a hard day since this case has been such a nightmare, so I decided to drop in and visit.”

The sentiment by itself was sweet, but Olivia’s voice had taken on a tone that Alex knew all too well. The detective was definitely up to something, and Alex was nervous to find out what it was. She started to stand up, pushing her case files aside.

“No. Sit back down,  _ now _ .” Olivia commanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring Alex down with a look she only ever used in the interrogation room. Alex looked back at her, eyes wide with shock.  _ This really isn’t the time or place for this.  _ She thought, but she found herself doing exactly what she had been told to do. Alexandra Cabot didn’t typically take orders, but when those orders came from Olivia Benson, things were different.

“What are you doing, Olivia?” Alex chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving the detective’s.

“I thought I could make your day a little better.” Olivia sauntered over to Alex’s desk, situating herself on the corner. “I know this case is stressful, and I know how you get when you’re stressed. I also happen to know I’m the only one who can fix it.”

Alex swallowed, hard. Olivia’s voice had dropped an entire octave, and if Alex hadn’t realized what she was up to before, she did now. They’d never so much as held hands at work before, and nobody in the precinct knew they were together. They had talked before about Alex’s fantasies of having sex in her office, but still, this was completely uncharted territory for both of them. “Liv, if we get caught…”

Olivia leaned forward and grabbed Alex’s jaw. “No one’s even going to know I’m in here if you behave yourself.” She pressed her lips to Alex’s, and it wasn’t the soft, passionate kiss the ADA was used to. No, this was complete and utter raw desire, and Alex suddenly found herself not caring too much if they  _ did _ get caught.

But as soon as the kiss had started, it was over. Alex whined at the loss of contact, letting Olivia push her chair backward to make more room. As she looked up at the brunette, it dawned on her. “Hey, what did you mean when you said no one would know you were in here? I mean, if someone walks in, you’re kind of hard to miss.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Olivia laughed, looking down at Alex in a way that made the attorney’s heart melt. “But they won’t see me. Unless they have a reason to look for me.” The pieces started coming together in Alex’s mind and she watched, mouth half-open in shock, as Olivia sank onto her knees and slid right under Alex’s desk.

“See what I mean, princess?” Olivia smirked, leaning forward to pull Alex’s chair back into position. “As long as you’re quiet, no one has to know.”

Alex’s mind was racing.  _ The _ Olivia Benson,  _ her _ Olivia Benson, was kneeled under her desk right now.  _ What am I doing? If we get caught, I could get suspended. Hell, even disbarred. _ Alex was chewing on her pen again when she felt rough hands resting on her hips.

“You’ve gotta slide forward, baby.” Olivia’s voice was practically dripping sex. Biting her lip and telling herself she’ll be lucky if she lives to regret this, Alex slid her hips forward to the edge of her chair. She started absentmindedly flipping through her notes, trying to at least  _ look _ busy.

“Good girl.” Olivia hummed from under the desk, and Alex’s stomach tightened. This was going to be one hell of a workday.

From where she was sitting, Olivia could only see Alex from the stomach down. Not that she was complaining. This  _ was _ her idea, after all. Still, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, exactly. She’d known Alex would be stressed, and she knew how to relieve Alex’s stress. On any other day, it could’ve waited until they got off work. But today, Olivia thought, needed to be different.

The area under the desk wasn’t exactly spacious, but it would have to be enough. Olivia could hear Alex rifling through papers above her, tapping her pen on the desk periodically and humming to herself. It was cute, the way she was pretending to focus on work, and for a moment the detective found herself falling in love all over again. But this wasn’t about her, this was about Alex.

Olivia moved her hands up the sides of Alex’s legs, slowly working her way to the hem of the black pencil skirt the ADA was wearing. She heard Alex suck in a breath as she pushed the offending item up her thighs, all the way to her hips, where it bunched awkwardly. Olivia knew it would be wrinkled later, but she didn’t think she cared. Her fingers found the band of Alex’s underwear and she tugged on them, prompting the blonde to lift her hips just enough for Olivia to pull them down her legs.

Olivia removed Alex’s panties completely, tucking them into her pocket. She wasn’t planning on giving them back when she left and judging by the small gasp that left Alex’s lips, the ADA had figured that out. Olivia gently pushed Alex’s legs apart, smirking when she saw what she’d already done to her lover.

Alex was, in no uncertain terms, a mess. She was soaked, her thighs slightly sticky, and Olivia marveled at the fact that she’d been able to do that with barely a touch. “God, Alex, you’re fucking dripping.” She whispered, running a hand up the inside of Alex’s thigh. The blonde responded with a quiet moan and a wiggle of her hips, silently begging Olivia for more.

“Oh no. Silence won’t get you anywhere today.” Olivia chuckled, running her fingers in circles on Alex’s thigh, inches away from where the counselor wanted them most. Alex sighed heavily, tapping her pen on the desk again.

“Liv, please…”

“Please what?”

Alex groaned and shifted her hips again, trying to get even closer to Olivia. “Liv…”

“Tell me what you need, princess.”

“Fuck me.”

That was all it took for Oliva to slide two fingers inside of Alex, curling them up and earning a lovely little moan from the blonde, who quickly bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She didn’t need Donnelly - or worse, McCoy - hearing her and coming to investigate.

Olivia sped up her pace, pushing into Alex harder with every thrust. As much as she wanted to draw this out, she knew this wasn’t the time for that. Alex needed this, needed her, and she intended to give her everything. Alex’s hips moved to match the rhythm, and Olivia was just leaning in to plant a kiss on the blonde’s thigh when she heard the doorknob turn.

Alex’s legs stiffened and she stopped moving entirely. She felt Olivia’s fingers slide out of her, and she quickly picked up a stack of papers to pretend to read. Her office door swung open and there stood Elliot Stabler.

“Detective Stabler, what can I do for you?” Alex moved to sit up more, but she felt Liv’s arms pin her hips down. Soft, wet kisses started working their way up her thigh. She groaned inwardly, hoping she’d be able to get Elliot to go away quickly.

“Cabot, hey, I just had some questions regarding the Anderson case.” Elliot closed the door behind him and stepped closer to Alex’s desk.

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Alex tried to sound composed, even though she knew her face must be flushed. Olivia was still planting kisses on her thighs from under the desk, and Alex knew she had no plans of stopping.

Elliot was clutching a folder, and he stepped forward to hand it to Alex, who didn’t realize how bad her hands were shaking until she took it from him. “Are you okay, Alex?”

“Yes, I’m fine, just tired.” Alex cleared her throat and opened the folder, glancing at the photos inside. “Wait a minute, Stabler, are these photos of the-” She was cut off when Liv suddenly swiped her tongue through her folds, and she sucked in a breath, clutching onto the edge of her desk.

“Jesus, seriously, are you alright? Did you sleep last night?” Elliot took another step closer to the desk. Too close, and Alex feared he’d be able to see Liv’s hands on her hips. She released her grip on her desk and smoothed her jacket down, her fingertips brushing Olivia’s as she did. Olivia seemed to take this small gesture as an invitation and began teasing Alex’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, dipping it in and out like this was some sort of fun game for her.

Alex took a deep breath, returning her attention to the folder she’d abandoned moments earlier. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, today has been excruciatingly long. As I was saying, these are photos of our victim, correct?”

Elliot looked uncertain, and that look intensified when, unbeknownst to him, Olivia had worked her tongue fully inside of Alex, and the ADA had responded with a moan that quickly turned into a cough. “Yeah, from three days before the alleged attack. I have no idea what Cassie is doing hanging out with Ryan Anderson, considering she claims she hadn’t met him prior to her assault.”

Alex put her head in her hands again, partially because of Olivia’s ministrations and partially because she could not believe another victim had lied to them. “Find her, and find out why she lied. There has to be a reason - maybe he’s threatening her.” Elliot nodded and turned back towards the door. He was just about to turn the knob when he looked back at Alex again.

“Hey, Cabot, have you seen Olivia? I couldn’t find her anywhere and she needs to see this. Cassie is more likely to want to talk to her than me or Finn.” Alex felt her face flush bright red, and she subconsciously closed her knees around Olivia’s head, causing her tongue to go even deeper. The detective’s nose brushed Alex’s clit and it was all she could do not to cry out.

“No, I haven’t seen her. Check with Cragen, maybe she’s following a lead or something. If I see her, I’ll send her your way.” Alex held her breath as Elliot nodded and left her office, closing the door behind him. She waited a few moments to make sure he was gone before leaning forward on her desk and letting out a low groan. “Olivia Benson, you are going to be the death of me.”

Olivia pulled back, pushing Alex’s chair backward so she could meet her eyes again. “What’s the matter, Counselor, can’t handle it?” She was smirking, and God, Alex wanted nothing more than to wipe that look right off her face. Instead, she stood up, smoothed her skirt back down, and walked over to the door. Her legs felt unsteady, and the heels she was wearing weren’t helping, but she was done playing by Olivia’s rules. She flicked the lock on her door and leaned on the wall. Across the room, Olivia had made her way out from under the desk and was watching her carefully.

“What are you doing, Alex?”

“Evening the playing field.”

Olivia’s eyes widened. “Yeah? How, exactly?”

Alex, who still appeared a bit disheveled, walked back over to her desk and stopped inches away from the brunette. She twirled a piece of Liv’s hair in her fingers before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Olivia yelped in surprise but quickly returned the favor. She pushed Alex back so the blonde was seated on her desk and then climbed onto her lap, grabbing a fistful of her hair in the process. Alex let Olivia yank her head back and kiss down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. “Alex, are you sure about this? What if someone hears us?”

“They won’t.”

“If someone walks in?”

“They won’t, Liv, I locked the damn door. This was your idea in the first place!”

Olivia laughed. “Still, I didn’t think we’d wind up on your desk. I figured I’d stay under it.”

Alex leaned back and looked up at Olivia, over her glasses. “But then you wouldn’t be able to see my face.” She pouted.

For a second, Olivia almost lost control. Alex knew exactly what buttons to push, and when to push them. Instead, she leaned further over the ADA, forcing her to lay back on her desk. “You know, Alex, you’re right.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she hovered over Alex.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you are. I don’t think I could handle not being able to see your pretty little face when you cum for me.”

Alex all but melted into her desk. Olivia, too, knew how to push buttons. When the detective leaned down and captured her mouth in another kiss, Alex was all too happy to oblige. Soft, manicured fingers quickly undid the buttons on Liv’s shirt, tossing her jacket aside along with it. Olivia sat back up, this time dragging Alex with her by the shirt collar. When they were both standing, she made quick work of Alex’s top and bra, throwing them across the room.

Grabbing Alex by the shoulders, Olivia quickly spun her around and bent her over the desk. She found the hidden zipper in the seam of the blonde’s skirt and before long, Alex was completely naked. Olivia stepped backward, taking a moment to drink in the scene in front of her. They’d talked about this so many times, but she wasn’t certain it would ever actually happen. And yet, here was Alex Cabot, ass in the air, arousal dripping down her thighs, looking over her shoulder at Olivia with eyes dark as sin.

Noticing the way the detective was staring at her, Alex wiggled her hips a little, reaching back with one hand to play with her clit. Olivia, for a moment, was at war with herself. Part of her wanted to stay like this forever, watching Alex play with herself over her desk. But the other part of her, the part that had gotten them here in the first place, wanted to take Alex hard and fast, right here, right now.

The decision was made for her when Alex slid a finger inside herself, moaning softly. Olivia closed the distance between them, pulling Alex’s hand away and replacing it with two of her fingers.

“God, I wish you’d planned ahead.” Alex groaned under her.

“What?”

“The strap-on, Liv.” Alex panted. “I wish you had it.”

Olivia sighed. It was a good point, but she hadn’t thought she’d be in any position to use it today. “Well, you’ll just have to make do, won’t you?” The brunette added a third finger, and Alex let out a choked cry at the added stretch.

“Fuck, Olivia!” Alex let out a high-pitched whine, attempting to stifle it by biting her fist. Her whole body rocked with each thrust of Olivia’s fingers, and when the detective’s other hand started playing with her clit she nearly lost control completely.

“Alex, honey, you need to be quiet, remember?”

All Alex could do in response was let out a choked sob that was a little too loud for Olivia’s liking. While part of her liked the excitement, the adrenaline, the risk of getting caught, most of her was worried about losing her job if the wrong person walked in on her fucking esteemed Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot over her desk.

“Alexandra.” Olivia stopped for a moment, her fingers still resting inside of Alex. She leaned over the other woman, who, at the moment, was grinding her hips backward into Olivia’s hand, desperate for contact.

“You need to be quiet. Unless you want the whole building to know how much of a little slut you are for me?”

Alex stopped moving suddenly, a shiver making its way down her spine. Olivia rarely used that sort of language with her. Alex had introduced the idea of degradation months ago, and it had taken the detective half as long to get comfortable with it, considering her line of work and general attitude. So when she did call Alex names, it usually meant she’d better behave.

“Alex? Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Olivia smiled to herself and resumed her ministrations, Alex doing everything she could to stifle her moans.

“You’re such a pretty little whore.” Olivia breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Alex whined softly in response. Olivia’s fingers always seemed to hit all the right places, and the ADA could feel herself coming undone. The detective’s words, her touch, and the risk of getting caught all made her head swim until finally, she came crashing down, stifling a cry as she came, clenching around Olivia’s fingers.

Olivia slowed her movements, eventually pulling out of Alex entirely. Alex shivered slightly at the loss of contact, face flushed and sweaty against her desk. Olivia made quick work of licking her fingers clean, leaning down to kiss Alex’s neck softly.

Alex smiled, leaning up on her elbows before standing up fully. “God, Liv, you were right. You do know how to ease my stress.” She said, spinning around to capture the brunette’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Yet another knock at Alex’s door interrupted them. Alex pulled away, eyes wide. “Just a moment!” She called, nudging Olivia with her elbow. “Help me get dressed!” She hissed. Olivia, moving faster than she thought possible, retrieved Alex’s skirt and blouse off the floor, not bothering with the bra. Alex pulled her clothes on as fast as she could and Olivia followed suit, hastily buttoning her shirt up and throwing her blazer on.

Alex yanked the door open, surprised to see Elliot standing there yet again, the file still in his hand. “Stabler! What can I do for you?”

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, pausing when he saw Olivia out of the corner of his eye. “Olivia, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Olivia managed a small smile. “Sorry, El, I was out canvassing. I just stopped into Alex’s office to grab some files.”

“Really? I’ve been in the lobby for the past half an hour and I didn’t see you come in.”

Olivia swallowed, hard. Elliot took in the scene around him. Alex wasn’t wearing her blazer, which was odd enough, but to top it all off her shirt was partially untucked and her hair was a mess. He glanced over at Olivia, who seemed awfully distracted, and suddenly it dawned on him. It certainly didn’t take a detective to put the pieces together.

“You know, I’m going to head back to the precinct. Liv, meet me there so you can talk to Cassie. Like I mentioned before, she’s probably going to prefer talking to you.” With that, he was gone. Alex shut the door behind him, looking stunned.

“Oh my god. He knows.”

“He definitely does.” Olivia ran a hand through her hair awkwardly, giving Alex a half-hearted smile. “I’d better talk to him. I know he won’t tell Cragen but he’s going to want to know how long this has been going on. And why we haven’t disclosed yet.”

Alex sighed. “For what it’s worth, you made my day significantly better, and I would love nothing more than to throw you on my desk and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Olivia’s breath caught in her throat, and Alex continued. “But, that will have to wait, because lord knows if you’re not back at your desk in the next ten minutes, Elliot Stabler is going to have a lot on his mind.”


End file.
